Immune
by Tiana
Summary: Society has no further use for these select few and growing. Their are secrets amoung everyone. Why is this perfect world so cruel? Nothing is as it seems now. Angst-y and devoloping more in future chapters.


Immune  
----------  
Notes: Don't Own Gundam Wing, nor the song "Immune" by Godsmack, which is where this fic originated from. Anyways, besides the fact that many thing are OCC and not as they seem, it's just a normal everyday fan girl kind of fic. I based this off a novel I wrote also titled Immune, and just changed it to Gundam Characters.  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Out of all the 'new ones' who had arrives, one boy striked Heero as even somewhat relativly intresting. The boy stood out from all the rest. He though it might have been the long hair, and it kind of was. But more than likely, it was how the boy did not frown. He just kept a straight face, when others her unhappy, or crying. This boy stood, naked, looking down at his toes, as they were instructed. You were never to look at the people in charge. You would be punnished for such crimes.  
  
Heero admired the long haired boy. His hair was wavy, looking as if it had been in a braid. The boy was rigid. He loved that in 'new ones', it showed a bit about them. The boy's hair was past his buttocks, and was a chestnut brown color. His skin had color to it. It wasn't too tan, but then again it was not all that wan either. It was this beatiful shade, showing he went outside, but not often. Heero could not explain it. Everything about this boy stood out, as his sat behind the benches where they used to sit when there was an assembly. He, for the past 3 years, had basically hid behind those benches, in the gymnasium-like room once a year when the 'new ones' arrived.  
  
There was an outburst suddenly. A blonde haired, childish looking boy has grabbed the ass of a boy with odd sideways hair. The boy with the sideways hair giggles, and caught the attention of all the 'new ones' with the exception of long haired boy, and an older man who was somehow wearing sunglasses. That was when the fat man came. People called him 'The Warden' but he was nothing of the sort. All he was was a fat, bald man with bad body odor and a cheap suit that he seemed to wear everyday.  
  
The Warden cleared his throat and spoke, in front of the mostly disrespectful group of 'new ones'. "I am Dr. Francis F. H. DuCatue," he began. A few people giggled at the 'DuCatue' part of his name because it nearly rhymed, and the way he said it was no doubt funny. "This is 'The Chamber', a place for all the people who society either no longer wants or needs. All this misfits, gays, incapable, and useless go here. If you are not in the standards of the new Perfect World, you will go here. If you aren't a killer, anyways. Then you would go to jail. This isn't jail," he assured them. "This is just a place for mitfits to die. If you do not live up to the rules I make you will be punished. If you want to die- tough luck. The only way you die is by natural causes. This is the price you pay for not being socially acceptible."  
  
The Warden walked away and our the double doors. A young, leggy woman with chunky high heels came in, replacing him. She introduced herself as Ivana Kareu. She has on a navy blue business suit, and thick black specticals, her hair was up in a messy bun with brunette strands hanging all over the place. She began telling the rules. No one listened they just sat there, waiting until they could be clothed again, as it was quite nippy in the room. When the woman finished she exited the room and came back with two men, carring boxes of clothes, with each person's names. Everyone found the box with their name on it, and found a few pair of clothes that they had owned when they lived in the regular world.  
  
Heero obseved as the long haired boy got dressed. Purt putting on his silver colored silk boxers, then a white teeshirt, followed by black pants and a preistly collared black shirt. The boy slipped a pair of white socks on his feet and then proceeded to do his hair. He braided it, all 3 feet, and put a hair grip on to keep it from falling out. Then he put his black combat boots on. Over all, an attractive young man- one any girl could find herself falling for. Sure, he had long hair, but from the looks of it, he wore all black symbolizing his connection with death, and he even from first immpression, looked as if he may have a sense of sarcasm or maybe it was humor.  
  
Ivana Kareu lead them out of the room, and Heero decided to join the following group, and see what was up with this long haired boy was all about. It was plain to see that he was one of the intresting ones. They were instructed to sit down, as always with the 'new ones' . Heero sat right next to the boy with the braid.  
  
"Welcome to Hell," Heero said, playfully.  
  
The braided boy smiled. "Thanks. I'll be sure to find a way to kill myself. You're not new are you?"  
  
Heero shook with hear, his deep brown hair geeting into his eyes. He brushed it away with his fingers. "Just seeing what kind of potential the 'new ones' have this year. I could use some better friends." He smiled.  
  
Duo smiled back. "Oh they let us have friends? I though, you know, that we had to go through the 12 step program to become normal, only so we can fuck up and be tortured."  
  
"Nope. It's like a prison, or detention center, only you have a few more freedoms since you really didn't do anything wrong, your just not good enough for society."  
  
The braided boy let out a quiet laugh. "My name's Duo."  
  
"I'm Heero."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Are we suposed to be talking?" Duo asked, almost scared of what happens if they weren't suposed to be, which was obviously the answer.  
  
Heero shrugged. He looked over at Ivana Kareu who was babbling with lipstick on her teeth, about where everything was, and more about the rules. "Who cares? She's only telling you where everything is. If you get lost, Just ask someone. That's what I did."  
  
Duo obsereved the guy who introduced himself as Heero. He seemed sincere. He has brown hair, seemed to be about his own height and wore the oddest attire of spandex shorts, a green tank top, white scrunchi socks, and beige/light brown sneaker boots. He wasn't an over all ugly person, if you wanted to judge him on first appearence. He was probably a mixure of japanese/european, if Duo had dared to make a very bad guess. "Well if I find someone who's willing to talk I will. You're about the only one who's talked to me yet. Everyone is too scared to talk. They think it's against the rules."  
  
"Well it is, in front of the administraters and all that."  
  
Ivana Kareu walked up to Duo, suddenly, and asked him to stand up. She began to speak, "An this is a direct violation to the rules," she explained. "He talks when I talk and will be punished. I will find him a suitable punishment. Unless," she grinned. Her tone lowered, "you want to meet me about 11 for a bit of..." she winked. She turned around and walked back to the front of the group and began speaking.  
  
Duo gagged and wispered. "Uck! She wants to fuck me!"  
  
Heero grinned. "She's not so bad."   
  
Duo looked at Heero with an insane look on his face. He wanted to know more. How did Heero know this!? 


End file.
